Bleeding Heart
by shadess
Summary: Sophia always sees herself as a dirty and damned homewrecker. Tired of her life, she decided to move to Forks and soon met Paul who helped her to start over her life. But life isn't a fairytale. A story about love, betrayal, heartbreak, & imprint...


**So this is my new story. It's a lil bit more depressing than my other stories cause the OC had a dark past. The first chapter is short but the next ones will be longer, I promise. **

**Thanks to my beta Izzy-Rose.1995. I often send her emails around midnight, but she never mad. And my writing would be a mess without her. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and its other respective owners. I do not get any profit from writing this story.**

* * *

Bleeding Heart

Chapter 1

Homewrecker

_

* * *

_

Homewrecker

_I know what you're doin'_

_You think you're gonna_

_ruin what I got, but you're not_

_I'll teach you a lesson_

_If you get to messin' with my man_

_You don't stand a chance_

_No, you're just a homewrecker_

_- __**Homewrecker**__, Gretchen Wilson _

* * *

I felt so disgusted with myself.

Nausea washed over my body; I felt _so_ sick when I realized what I had become.

What did I do? How could I be this evil? How could I be so selfish?

I had been messing with someone else's husband; fucking with him when his wife was waiting at home, cradling their baby daughter as she looked at her lovingly.

I'm a homewrecker. A dirty, cursed, and damned Bitch! That's how I want to call myself from now on.

I'm 22 and I already have already sinned too many times.

But it's just not fair. I had known Justin since we were in high school; we had dated for two years before we decided to get married. Everything between us was great until it was time for us to tell his family about our engagement. Everything was great until he took me to meet his mother. Everything went smoothly until his mother decided that I wasn't good enough for her son.

And what hurt the most was the excuse of why she didn't like me. It was all because I didn't come from a wealthy family. I wasn't rich like Justin. I was just an orphan who lived in a foster home until I was 18. I only had a high school diploma and I worked as a bartender. His mother wanted him to have a wife who came from a _wealthy_ family; an honoured woman who was good enough for him.

And I obviously didn't match the criteria Justin's mother had for her future daughter-in-law.

It was just not fair. It should have been me who married Justin, not her. It should have been me who carried his child, gave birth to her, and raised her. _I_ am the one who was supposed to of had that experience, _not _her.

It hurt when I saw him with her and their daughter; being as happy as any other happy family could be. I felt my heart brake into a million tiny pieces as I watched the scene. It felt as if thousands of needles were stabbing my chest.

And then I felt numb.

I wanted to scream and curse God because of the unfair life he had given me.

I wouldn't be a homewrecker if Justin's mother allowed us to get married. I wouldn't be ruining someone else's marriage if his mother and family never forced him to marry that woman.

If no one ever broke me and Justin apart, then we would of had our happily ever after by now. I loved him too much and I was getting obsessed with him. Even since the beginning, our love had been forbidden.

I loved Justin too much, so I just agreed to be his 'pet'. He promised me even though he was married, a part of him would always belong to me, and we could still be together. He would visit me whenever he could and his visits would usually end up with us fucking.

But the visits were not enough, cause he was not mine. I was obsessed with him. This obsession was not healthy and I had to end it.

So I decided to leave. Head somewhere far, far away from New York. I decided to leave Justin without a good bye, without a note or letter. It would be the best for him. I had completely no idea of where I was going and with that he couldn't find me. He could move on with his life. His precious, happy life with his wife and child. His life without me.

I slammed the door of my car with such unneeded force. The mix of anger, disgust, sadness, and hurt were starting to take a toll on me. I walked to the back of my car, to get my luggage. Clutching the plane ticket I had brought, I headed inside the airport with a suitcase, a backpack and a sling bag. They were heavy, but my strong determination to get away from this place gave me some kind of unexpected strength. I needed to leave this city. I needed to leave New York. I needed to move to a place where I could forget my 'dirty' life I had here.

The only place I could think about was Washington. The state was located pretty much across from New York. There was a small town named Forks. I had done some research earlier and found out that it would be pretty peaceful there. Besides, my friend from the orphanage, Megan, lives there with her long lost uncle. She is one of the most luckiest kids; when she was 14, her uncle suddenly appeared and took her to live in Forks with him.

I'm sure the town will be peaceful enough for me to start a new life. A place where I could start over; to become a better person. A place where I could escape from the life I once had as a homewrecker.

* * *

**Review if you want me to continue...**


End file.
